undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy Gang
The Anarchy Gang is a team in the world of CAW consisting of Shawn Sokolov, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage. They team up in the promotions XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & CPW (CAW Professional Wrestling). CPW (2017-2018) Feud with Cycloper & Brett Storm At CPW Backlash, Shawn Sokolov competed in a Triple Threat match for the CPW World Title. During the match, a then unknown Mark Gun attacked and distracted Cycloper helping Sokolov become Champion. At Roadblock, Mark Gun would defeat Brett Storm clean before a then unknown Jesse Rage debuted and attacked Brett Storm. During the main event, Jesse Rage then attacked Cycloper, allowing Shawn to retain. At No Mercy, all 3 members of Anarchy Gang will face Brett Storm & Cycloper. At No Mercy, Anarchy Gang would lose to Brett Storm and Cycloper after Cycloper pinned Shawn Sokolov. At Money in the Bank, Mark Gun will have the opportunity to win the Money in the Bank briefcase as he will face Cycloper in a MITB Qualifying Match while Shawn Sokolov will defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Brett Storm. XWP (2018-Present) Season 3: Feud with The Wolfpac & NXT Champions At Take Over: Houston, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage would save their teammate Shawn Sokolov from a beatdown from Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai of the Wolfpac, officially declaring that The Anarchy Gang are in XWP. At Take Over: Dublin, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Brendan X & Rocky Crippler to become NXT Champion after Mark & Jesse stopped the interference of Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai. At Take Over: Full Sail, Anarchy Gang defeated The Wolfpac to retain Shawn Sokolov's NXT Title, ending the feud with The Wolfpac in the process. At Take Over: Philadelphia, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage will face off against SDC & Keyu while Shawn Sokolov will face DJ Hero, Brendan X & Adrian Styles in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the NXT Championship. In Philly, Gun & Rage would lose to SDC & Keyu whereas Sokolov would retain the Championship. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Gun & Rage would eliminate Team Ea$y, Tank & Tech and the Shuyakas in the NXT Tag Team Championship Turmoil Match before being eliminated by Quincy Demont & Abigor. Shawn Sokolov would retain his NXT Championship over Adrian Styles. At the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage would defeat High Voltage, Shuyakas of Professional Wrestling & finally Xtreme Underdogs to win the Tournament and became number 1 contenders for the NXT Tag Titles. Shawn Sokolov would retain his Title again on this night defeating Brendan X. At Take Over: Brazil, Gun & Rage would face Quincy & Abigor which resulted in a double count out. Shawn Sokolov would retain his Title against Jacob Steele in the Main Event. At Take Over: No Escape, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage would finally win the NXT Tag Championships after defeating the Champions Quincy Demont & Abigor in a brutal Biker Street Fight. In the Main Event, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Johnny Extreme, Brendan X, DJ Hero, Jacob Steele & Adrian Styles inside the Elimination Chamber to retain the NXT Championship. Heel Turn & Various Feuds At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Mark & Jesse would beat SDC & Keyu while Shawn Sokolov would defeat DoggyDog after Mark's & Jesse's interference retaining their Titles and turning heel in the process. At Take Over: Rumble, Mark & Jesse would defeat High Voltage to retain the Tag Titles while Shawn Sokolov would retain the NXT Championship defeating Mohammad Khan. Gun & Rage would both fail to win the NXT Rumble after both were eliminated by Tech. On the next NXT episode, Mark Gun & Jesse Rage would defeat DoggyDog & NXT Rumble Winner Undershock to retain the Tag Titles after interference from Shawn Sokolov. At Take Over: Holland, Gun & Rage would lose the NXT Tag Titles to High Voltage after Undershock interfered in the same way Sokolov did on NXT. Later in the night, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Undershock to retain the NXT Championship. At Take Over: New York, all members of the group would lose their matches for the first time since the group formed. As Gun & Rage failed to regain the Tag Titles in the Triple Threat Tag Title match and Shawn Sokolov's 10 Month reign as NXT Champion ended after DoggyDog pinned Undershock in a Fatal 4 Way match. Season 4: 2x NXT Champion & Main Roster Debut At XWP Backlash S04, Gun & Rage would lose a tag team match to the Xtreme Underdogs (Undershock & TJ X). On the following Smackdown, the Anarchy Gang would make their Main Roster debut costing Jacob Steele the Hardcore Championship. They then said they will target Vixx next (who won the Hardcore Championship because of Vixx). At Take Over: Armageddon, Shawn Sokolov would regain the NXT Championship from DoggyDog inside Hell in a Cell. In Wrestling Shawn Sokolov: Finishers: * Rolling Elbow - 2018-Present * Big Boot/Discus Elbow Combo - 2017-2019 * Discus Big Boot - 2016-2017, 2019-Present * Electric Chair Rolling Elbow - 2016-2017; Used rarely afterwards Signatures * Discus Big Boot * Corkscrew Elbow Smash * Sitout Powerbomb * Elbow Smash Mark Gun: Finishers: * Gunshot (High Angle Running Knee Strike) - 2017-Present * Bullet Drop (Air Raid Siren) - 2017-Present Signatures * Inverted Powerslam * Samoan Driver * Bloody Defeat (Single Underhook Lifting DDT) * Middle Rope Knee Strike * Sitout Powerbomb Jesse Rage: Finishers: * Raging Headbutt (Top Rope Diving Headbutt) - 2017-Present * RAV (Random Act of Violence; Lawn Dart) - 2017-Present Signatures: * Spinning Side Slam * Spear * Piledriver Championships & Accomplishments CPW: * CPW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) - Shawn Sokolov XWP: * XWP NXT Champion - 2x (Current) - Shawn Sokolov * XWP NXT Tag Team Champions - 1x - Mark Gun & Jesse Rage * Season 3 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic - Mark Gun & Jesse Rage * Slammy Awards - 2 Times ** NXT Superstar Of The Year (2018, 2019) - Shawn Sokolov EEW: * EEW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) - Shawn Sokolov CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2018): XWP NXT Take Over: Dublin - Brendan X © vs Rocky Crippler vs Shawn Sokolov * 5 Star Match (2019): XWP NXT Take Over: New York - High Voltage (Jason Slater & Nate Slater) © vs. Anarchy Gang (Mark Gun & Jesse Rage) vs. The Shuyakas (SDC & Keyu) * 5.25 Star Match (2019): XWP NXT Take Over: New York - Shawn Sokolov © vs. DoggyDog vs. Tech vs. Undershock